Lola
Overview Lola is labled as "The Unlucky One". She worked as an intern in both all three seasons. In Season 1, Lola created an illegal alliance with another player and, at one point, hosted for Chris while he was sick. In Season 2, Lola is picked on, bullied, and beat up by Chris multiple times and is eventually mutated. As 'Mutant' she competed until she was brought back to semi-human form. She then competed for a short time in Season 3 before becoming an intern. Chris then had the contestants execute her when he returned. She was brought back to life in the finale, and left Courtney to die. In Season 4, Lola hosted, but had to constantly dodge Courtney's attempts to murder her. Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? Lola's first appearance was in this episode. During Team 1's elimination, Chris introduced Lola as his Intern. Who Will Burn? Lola creates an illegal alliance with Gwen in this episode. She claims it was because she was tricked into becoming an intern because she thought she was getting paid. Lola asks for a small percentage in return for her assistance. Gwen agrees, and then Lola cheets by giving Gwen's meal full credit in the challenge. Later, Heather, Lindsay, and Sierra make a Chocolate Lava Cake, but it turns out to be real lava and burns off Lola's hair. She is later seen wearing a wig. Who Can't You Trust? Lola and Gwen talk about their alliance, but Heather spies on them and finds out. Lola later helps Gwen cheet by explaining how to cut the poisonous blowfish to feed Jack. When Heather threatens Gwen to either let her join the alliance or she would tell, Heather asks Lola if she can join. After Heather persuades Lola into asking for a very low percent of the money, she joins the alliance. Lola's hair slowly grows back throughout this episode because of Chris' special hair spray. Her hair eventually competely grows back. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Lola helps Chris out by becoming the robot monster. She again, cheated, this time for both Heather and Gwen. When they are the only 2 players left in the challenge, Lola randomly selects a player. This player is Gwen, who Lola says deserves it. Who Killed You? Lola explains to Heather and Gwen that, because they are on different teams, they can not both win. She feels bad, but most kick a player out of the alliance. She says that the player who wins the next challenge will stay and they player that loses whill have to leave. With Chris absent, Lola takes charge, and pretends to be murdered dispite her horrible acting skills. In the end, Cody/Short Boy wins for Gwen's team and Gwen keeps her alliance with Lola over Heather. Lola hosts Team 2's elimiantion, and watches Sierra walk the Dock of Shame. The More The Suckier! After being kicked from Lola's alliance, Heather begged for more help. Lola denyed, but left Heather with one final warning. She told Heather about The Super Alliance, and that Jack, Lindsay, and her were being targetted. During the challenge, Lola rooted for Gwen's team in a cheerleader outfit, upsetting Heather, who threw a football at Lola's face, giving Lola a black eye and broken nose. When Gwen was up against Noah in the challenge, Lola filled Gwen's boxing gloves with rocks to help Gwen win. Making Good TV During this episode, Lola switched Team 1's video submittion with a better one, causing them to win the challenge. Behind the scenes, Heather told Chris about Lola cheating for Team 1, so at elimination, Lola was fired. It's Love or War Chris allowed Lola to return but she is being "watched more carefully" because of how she cheated before. Later, when Tyler realized he was in danger, he tricked Lola into dating him, and giving him a half vote, but then Tyler broke up with her immediatly after. Lola realized she had been used. Disgusting Betrays Lola was the cook of the disgusting meals during this challenge. In a confessional, she stated that she was happy she wasn't a contestant. Race For The Million At the elimination, Chris was going to the bathroom, so Lola took charge. Heather's Alliance took advantage of her, and tricked her into making the elimination a double elimination. The Idiot Show After hosting the previous elimination incorrectly, Chris yelled at Lola. Lola says that he shouldn't have hired her if he didn't like her. Chris mentions an Intern named Bobby who was his only other choice. Lola tells Chris that his new pants make him look fat. Chris became too mad to host the show, so Lola hosted the challenge and elimination. Lola asked the quiz questions, but seemed extra harsh on Izzy for constantly guessing Tyler, likely because of her past with Tyler. At the elimination, Lola hosted, and watched Izzy go home. Time for Losers Lola told the cast they had a day off, so she had planned a day of 'fun bonding activities' for them till the elimination. Evil Trickery Chris had been poisoned, so Heather tricked Lola into taking charge. Lola found Chris' list of challenges, and found out that she needed a prank dummy. Heather suggested Noah. In the end, Lola eliminated LeShawna for not being able to do the challenge. Don't Trust a Ho Lola hosted the challenge. Heather convinced Lola to let Trent pick Gwen's challenge. Lola trusted Heather enough and allowed him to do so. Lola claimed that the challenges were tested by interns, but the interns actually died. Later, after Heather and made Gwen fall off the tightrope, Heather revealed her true colors to Lola and Trent. When Gwen and Heather competed in a tiebreaker, Lola cheered for Gwen to win, because of her new hatred for Heather. The Final Chance Lola judged the food for part of Gwen and Trent's final challenge, and called the creator lazy. She also dressed up as a superhero for one part of the challenge, just for fun. After Heather stole the money, Lola pushed Heather into the tomato soup lava, burning Heather's skin, and loosing the million dollars accidentally. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Lola is the only intern to be in all three seasons of Total Drama *Lola has had the most bad things happen to her out of all the characters. *Lola has had a lot of changes throughout the seasons, most noticably between seasons 1 and 2. *Lola is one of 4 contestants to work for the show at one point, the others being Lindsay, Alejandro and Angie. **Lola is one of 3 contestants to be an intern at one point. The other 2 are Angie and Alejandro. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Interns/Hosts Category:Hosts/Interns Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Females